Why Is Fate Always Complicated
by goddess of heroes and time
Summary: Annabeth Chase is a normal, insecure girl with a normal crush on Percy Jackson. But her life is never easy. With an egotistical mother and a slutty arch rival, she always has problems finding her way through High School. Will Percy and Annabeth be together or does their fates change? Please check it out and review.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a new story I made. I got the idea from watching Awkward for watchathon (All three seasons). Its not like it really only a few parts which willl be explained.**

**Disclamer:I don't own anything**

**Annabeth P.O.V**

Summer is almost over and nothing really major happened. So far I've been at Camp Half Blood and I still have my status as nerdy loser. Even my crush doesn't even know who I am. Well that's until CHB end of summer dance.

Percy Jackson, the jock of Goode High School and one of the Camp Leaders of Camp Half Blood, was looking right at me from his group of friends. I was on the Bleachers not wanting to get up and dance or embarass myself in front of people.

He hasn't stopped looking at me, so I just smiled and waved at him. He did the same and soon enough we were on the dance floor. His friends were looking at us weird and so were everyone else. And I didn't care and I hope he didn't either.

After we embarrassed ourselves on the dance floor we went to the lake to relax. Everything was perfect. That was until she came.

"Hi Honey your dad told me to pick you up from camp early. We can go buy bras together from that secluded place that no one knows about. What's that place called Panties 4 Gran..."

"Okay thats enough Emily. Can you just wait in the car." I pleaded.

Emily nodded and plodded to her car. When I turned around Percy was smiling at me like he saw something funny. With me being there he probably did.

"Sorry about my step-mother. She might be drunk."

"She seems cool and a little bit weird." Percy said laughing

We just sat there quietly. It was comfy until that bitch blew the car horn.

"I have to go." I said sadly

"Yeah me too." Percy

We hugged and he kissed me on the cheek and left. When he left i noticed something. Things are starting to look up. I hope.

**2 WEEKS LATER**

"The first day of school is tommorow what do think i should wear?" Thalia, my best friend asked

"Why do you care so much? Are you on your period?" i asked Jokingly

"No its just people want to actually want to make a first good impression Annabeth."

"Really the only thing you wear are green day tee shirts and black clothing that disses something. I think your impression has been made a while ago Thals."

"Funny Annabeth Funny."

Thalia went back to finding something black to wear. I wonder if this year would be different. Maybe i'll even see Percy. I hope.


	2. Chapter 2: First Day part 1

**Disclamer: I don't own anything**

**Annabeth P.O.V**

Have you ever been so nervous that you almost walked out of the House with no pants on? Well let me tell you that the neighbors really don't want to see your first Victoria's Secret underwear.

Today is the first day of Junior year in Goode High School and I'm so nervous. Thalia says that i need to wear something that shows my boobs and stop looking like someone from the faction Abnegation. Thalia has been addicted to the trilogy divergent so everything she says are usually related to that.

I came out of my room wearing this grey v neck that showed a little of my breast and black skinny jeggings with grey vans. I tried to be as quiet as possible so i would send a single to my mom that i was still here. She is so egotistical and strict. If she saw me come out of my room she would screamabout how i was ruining her reputation and why i should be more like her when she was young.

I guess i wasn't quiet enough because I heard here scream my name.

"ANNABETH."

"Yes mom." I answered back

"Come here i need to see what your wearing for school. When i was a teen I got friends because of what i was wearing."

I went downstairs to see my mother. Athena Chase, my mother, is a hypcritical smartass(As people tell me so). And if she doesn't say anything she gives you "The Look".

She's giving me the look right now.

"Annabeth what are you wearing?" She asked

"Clothes. Isn't that obvious?"

"Clothes aren't supposed to show your chest Annabeth."

"What are you talking about?"

"Clothes are suppose to hide your nakedness from other people. That thing you call a shirt shows your breasts annabeth. No child of mine is leaving this house without fully covering themselves."

"Its just a shirt Mom." I said tiredly

"Soon it will be just a condom before you get STD's."

"That doesn't even make sense."

"Annabeth think about how this will effect us? When people see you like that it give people the idea that i can't raise my own kids. You can't wear that Annabeth." My mom said

"Then what can I wear?"

I instantly regretted saying that.

"Well i brought you something to wear just in case this happens." She brought out a bag and gave it to me.

The outfit looked like a dress Anun would wear. Execpt it did not come with the hat.

"Mom I'm going to school not a catholic church."

"Annabeth this will make us both look good even though i'm already beautiful already. You can either go to school wearing this or stay home and i can teach you here."

"I guess i'm going to school."

"Thats great sweetie. Good luck and I Love you." She said. Then she kissed me and left.

Well I guess Holloween came early.


	3. Chapter 3: First Day part 2

**Thanks for eveyone who reviewed, favorited of followed. Thanks alot. And by the way this story has no characters as demigods. Just mortals. Sorry for not saying that earlier.**

**Disclamer: I don't own PJO**

**Annabeth P.O.V**

"Annabeth why the fuck are you dressed like a nun?" Thalia asked. "You know today is not Halloween, right?"

"Don't blame me, blame my mother. She thinks the clothes I was wearing were too revealing for her taste."

"This is a bigger mistake than me wearing pink." Thalia shivered. When we were young her mother made her wear a pink dress to her cousin Nico's party when we were 9. Let's say it ended up causing 5 people to get hurt.

"This is why I brought extra clothes for you Annabeth. I knew this would happen." Thalia grinned as if her plan finally worked.

"Okay lets go before anyone sees me in this." I said urgently.

"Too late." Oh no. That voice was to familier. I turned around to be face to face with Drew Tanaka and her slut crew.

"Annabeth I didn't know you were a nun. I mean I know your a virgin, but do you have to wear an outfit that say I never got fucked?" Drew smiled.

"At least I don't wear something tthat looks like I'm from the cover of Prostetute and Hoes Weekly." I glared back.

"Well, unlike you, I try to get boys to notice me not make fun of me." Drew sneered.

"Well, unlike you, I don't want every STD that possibly exists."

"Maybe I'm just trying to have fun. You and your goth friend should try it one day instead of sulking in the shadows reading about people making out." Drew smiled evilly. "Bye bitches."

Drew turned to leave but abruptly turned around as if she forgot something. "Attention everybody," Drew yelled to the whole student body as she was getting on top someone's car. "Annabeth Chase over here hasn't been fucked up by anyone. And you how I know? She came to school looking like a newly accepted nun from the Catholic School across the street. Thank you everyone!"

She did not just do that. She did not just embarrass me.

"Sorry I could let your reputation proceed you. Plus Everyone would laughed at you anyway. I just helped soften the blow. Come on girls."

After Drew said that she and her groupies left to reak havoc on other misfortunate lives.

"Come on Annabeth lets go change and get our schedules." Thalia said sadly.

So I walked through school ingnoring the glances thrown my way.

**Outside the Office 15 minutes later**

"Annabeth let's compare schedules." Thalia said to excitedly

"Ok."

**Thalia's Schedule**

**1st-Honors Algebra 2- Ms. Dodds**

**2nd-Gym- Coach Ares**

**3rd- U.S History- Mr. Hermes**

**4th- Chemistry- Ms. Aphrodite**

**Lunch**

**5th- Music-Mr. Apollo**

**6th- Honors English 10- Mr. Blofis**

**Annabeth's Schedule**

**1st- Honors Algebra 2- Ms Dodds**

**2nd- Gym- Coach Ares**

**3rd-Honors Chemistry- Ms Artemis**

**4th- Honor U.S History- Mr. Hermes**

**Lunch**

**5th-Architechure- Ms Athena**

**6th- Honors English 10- Mr. Blofis**

"Okay we both have first, second, lunch, and sixth period together." I said.

"Cool." Thalia said.

Ding ding ding ding

"Thats the bell. Let's go to first period." Thalia said a little too excited.

"Thalia did you drink coffee when I was changing?" I asked

"Yes I did."

"How many cups did you drink?"

"four or five cups maybe?"

"I knew it. I just knew it."


	4. Chapter 4: First Day part 3

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed, followed and favorite my story. It really makes me happy. Now on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**Annabeth P.O.V**

"Hey Annabeth." I turned around to see Percy Jackson in my honors algebra class. "What ever so happened to your nice little nun outfit."

"You saw the nun outfit in the Parking Lot." Thalia and I went through the back entrance towards the bathroom so no one could see me.

"Yeah you did know it wasn't Halloween or a Catholic holiday today right?" Percy asked

"Yep"

"And you still wore it for school today?"

"Maybe I just wanted to pray for the misfortunate people who have to deal with this school every day."

"You're really funny Chase." He said smiling

"I try Jackson." Smiling back

"Well even though you look cute as a nun, you look better as your nerdy self Annabeth."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

We stood there for a few minutes until Ms. Dodds yelled at us to take a seat.

I sat beside Thalia and Percy sat beside me.

"Well since everybody is seated we will begin." Ms. Dodds said.

**Lunch (Still Annabeth's P.O.V)**

So far after my conversation with Percy in first period. The first day of school has been kind of slow. That and when Thalia called Coach Ares a asshole with no balls when he told her she can't wear her favorite gyms shoes to class were the only highlights of the day. Right now, I'm listening Thalia say all the thing that happened today during the classes I wasn't in.

"I don't even think Ms, Aphrodite knows the difference between science chemistry and love chemistry."

"Yeah."

"I mean someone better help those people who gave her a degree in science."

"Uh huh"

"So what's the deal between you and Percy Jackson?" She asked out of the blue

I nearly choked on my fries.

"There's nothing between us Thals. We were just two friends have a conversation."

"Two friends?"

"Yep."

"Just having a conversation?"

"Uh huh"

"Okay but don't you dare doing any funny business with my cousin without my permission." I knew he was her cousin but I never fully meet him until CHB.

"Thalia!"

"What just reminding you."

We sat there for like two minutes until she interrupted the peace.

"Well don't look now but your friend is coming over here."

"What …"

"Hey Annabeth."

"Hey Percy."

He looked over at Thalia and said "Hello Pinecone Face."

"Shut the fuck up Fish face."

He only smirked back at her.

"I am just going leave you alone with Fish face over here." Thalia said while leaving

"So Annabeth I was wondering if you could come over next week for my birthday party this Saturday." He asked nervously

"Sure text me the address."

"Cool I'll see you then I guess." He left happily

Wow thing are sure starting to look up.

**After School at home (Annabeth P.O.V)**

"Mom I'm home." I yelled as I open the door to our house.

"Mom." No one answered. Maybe she not home.

I looked at the counter to see if there was any mail that my mom left for me.

There was only one mail with my name written on it.

I opened it up obviously

Dear Annabeth,

Remember what you do could affect the people around you. Be careful of the steps you take in your shitty life.

From,

Someone who could care less but still wrote the note anyway

"What the fuck. Who would right this?"

And how do they know my address?

**Please Review it will make me happy!**


End file.
